1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate that decreases interference between a capacitor and other interconnections and a simplified manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus because it has wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and high response speeds. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate that includes TFTs, a capacitor, and interconnections that electrically connect them. TFTs, capacitor, and interconnections are often manufactured with a photolithography process using a patterned mask.